


Roy's Journal

by s4dlik3_mrme



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diary/Journal, I'll add characters as they show up - Freeform, M/M, moss would be 24 so I've just made him 21, roy is like 18 when the story starts, their canon age difference is rather large so I changed it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4dlik3_mrme/pseuds/s4dlik3_mrme
Summary: A sort of first-person look at a university-aged Roy slowly falling for Moss.(Updates whenever I feel like it; I'm in school, you know...)
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Saturday, August 23rd, 1997

~~Roy Trenneman~~

~~23 August 1997~~

I don’t think people traditionally title their journal entries, and there’s no teacher, period, or subject to speak of, so there goes my idea of using MLA format. Anyway, I’m not someone who’s going to talk directly to my notebook, I think that’s strange and uncomfortable, as it creates a persona for a nonliving object. I’d rather just act as if I’m writing in a journal (because I am). Anyway, I started university this past week. It’s interesting so far. Slightly different than what you see in movies sometimes. Or maybe it’s not. I don’t know, I haven’t watched a movie in like a month. Y’know, nerves from university, then moving into my dorm, then going to university. I haven’t had time to watch a movie. I want to see a movie, but I don’t know what’s showing. Anyway, I haven’t made any friends yet, not that there’s been opportunity for it, but I was thinking of talking to this guy in my computer science class. He looks real smart, and he shows up in business casual nearly every day! Even at early-morning lectures he sports a button-up and a tie. It’s cute. Not in a weird way. I guess any way is a weird way when you call a stranger cute. I don’t know why I’m trying to justify myself, no one is going to read this. And if they do, I’ll kill them. Well, no, I won’t. But I’ll do something. Anyway, that’s all from me today. Signing off.


	2. Sunday, August 24th, 1997

Writing because I’ve got nothing better to do. The weirdest thing happened yesterday. I didn’t log it because by the time I got home I was too tired. My roommate and I went out to this pub and we saw Whats-His-Name, y’know the guy I want to talk to, and who I assumed at the time was his girlfriend, but it turned out to just be a man with long hair and makeup on. Anyway, he was at the bar, not watching the game (which is good because I don’t like sports either) and he was drinking milk? I’ve never seen someone, in the gold mine of alcoholic drinks, choose to drink milk. Virgin drinks, maybe, but never something like milk. Anyway I was once again too scared to approach him. I don’t know why, he doesn’t seem “too cool” for me in the slightest. He’s the opposite of cool. His hair is weird. But weird in a good way. He rarely smiles, at least that I’ve seen. Not because he’s grumpy, or sad. He just seems like he’s not that expressive. At least, not normally. He might be when he’s among friends. But, thinking back, it didn’t seem like the long-haired man was much of a friend. I guess he was what one might call “goth.” He seemed older than both of us, which isn’t saying a lot for me, because I’m rather young in the grand scheme of things. Eighteen, that’s how old I am. Anyway, I’d never seen this man before and I don’t know why he was there at the pub with Whatever-His-Name-Is. He looked at least 4-5 years older. I ignored it though, because that’s not why I was there. Why was I there? I don’t even know. I didn’t know at the time, and if I remembered at any point, I’ve forgotten by now. I wish I had more to say, but I truly do not. Uh...au revoir.


	3. Wednesday, August 27th, 1997

I’m gonna try to write more than once a day. I get bored. I’ve just gotten out of a morning lecture. Computer science. The guy was there, and at some point during the lecture he asked to be excused. His name is Maurice...I think. The professor has an indistinguishable accent, and that’s coming from an Irishman. Anyway, his voice (Maurice, not the professor) was much different than I assumed it would be. Not in a bad way, just different. I asked my roommate about him and all my roommate knows is that, apparently, he’s half Norwegian. I asked what’s the other half and apparently you’re not supposed to ask that. So now I’m sitting in my bedroom and doing nothing. I’m bored as hell. I’ve finished all my homework. They don’t warn you about that, being bored; it’s always “university is HARD WORK and you’ll NEVER BE BORED.” What about me? I’ve always finished assignments early. Which doesn’t mean anything positive about my intelligence, it just means my brain works fast. Although, the ADHD makes it difficult cause I tend to procrastinate a lot more than some other people do. But as long as I remember to take my meds, I am working on a higher level of intelligence. Yup. Totally. (Note the sarcasm, I am NOT better than anyone). Nothing else has happened today yet, I’ll come back later.

* * *

I saw Maurice in the corridors today. I had to stop myself from staring at him, cause it’s weird to stare at someone in the hall when they don’t know you. Especially if they are older than you. He probably still sees me as a little kid. Big man in his 20s. He probably thinks I’m inferior. Well, he’s the inferior one. No, that’s not true. I have to stop getting myself all upset from hypothetical situations I create for myself. I’m sure he’s a perfectly fine man and he holds no grudges against teenagers. God, I’m still a teenager. He’s old enough to get a drink in America, and I’m barely old enough to buy a gun here. Not that I ever would. That’s not the point though. The point was I saw him in the corridors. It’s the first time I’ve ever gotten a good look at him, despite seeing him in class every day for the past week and a half. He sits in the very front and I’m a few rows back. I can only see the back of his head. In the pub, I couldn’t really see his face that well. I was tipsy and it was loud and dark. I know I said “I’ve never seen him smile” (or maybe I didn’t say that, I don’t remember), but that was a lie. I’ve never really seen him. I heard from my roommate that he doesn’t smile all that much. My roommate is not important whatsoever. He’s a loser. He just kinda sits there all day doing nothing. What a dick. Anyway, I’m not a homosexual, but Maurice is kind of?? Good-looking?? In a way?? I know it’s shallow but I tend to gravitate towards better-looking people, even for simple companionship. Sorry if that sounds rude but it’s just true. I’d like to be friends with Maurice. That’s all from me today, as it’s getting late. Sayonara!

(P.S., Is that how you spell it? I looked it up and that’s what it said. I think it’s “seyanara” though. Internet might be wrong...)


End file.
